


I’ll Make You Feel This

by daxcat79



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Hate Sex, Kylo's Angry Rey Left Him, Loss of Virginity, Rey's Angry Cause They Could Have Had Something Great, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxcat79/pseuds/daxcat79
Summary: Rey never should have gone for her lightsaber while Ben Solo was offering her his heart....





	I’ll Make You Feel This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoupDeFoudRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/gifts).



> This was meant to be more emotional, but then hate sex happened... and it just kinda worked. What hurt Ben worse than the rejection was how willing she was to attack him rather than give him a chance.

When Kylo’d shot the Falcon down Rey knew she was fucked. It’d been two months since Snoke’s death and his rise to power, but he’d never stopped coming to her… their bond just as strong as ever. His emotions had always been erratic, but never quite like this. His loneliness and her betrayal only fueling the madness. He was so angry with her, after how they’d left things, perhaps going for her lightsaber had been a mistake… but she couldn’t fix that now.

Running that was all she could do. Her heart pounding as she scrambled out of the Falcon just as his ship landed nearby. Her lightsaber was still damaged, and a blaster would do her no good. She didn’t have a chance of escaping him, but maybe she could hide. He was hot on her trail, and in the distance she could hear his lightsaber crackle and sizzle. His roar echoed loud enough to send a chill down her spin. He was cutting down plant-life left and right, and Rey shrieked as a tree slammed to the ground just a few feet away.

Her legs protested, but she wasn’t stopping. She’d run until there was nothing left, till every muscle stopped working, till her lungs screamed… and her chest tightened. Rey yelped as large leaves and branches smacked at her face despite extending her arms out to shield her. This jungle was treacherous and Kylo Ren wasn’t the only thing that could do her harm. He was so close, too close. Following her scent like a beast, more trees slamming into the earth beside her, one even grazed her hand as she flailed.

Rey chanced a look back, eyes wide at the glow of red just a few feet behind her. She wasn’t going to make it! She didn’t even know where she was going! What safe haven could she possibly find? She gulped as the lightsaber shut off, and focused ahead once more. Pushing muscles past the limit as she tried to run faster, eyes roving for cover… or at the very least, a weapon of some kind. Too late. His body slammed against hers, sending her to the ground.

He was heavy and solid, but somehow the impact didn’t hurt. He’d extended his hands to keep himself from landing directly on top of her with all his weight. Rey shouted as he flipped her over, hovering and sneering, eyes wild from the chase. “Always running from me! Did you think I forgive so easily?!”

“You’re the one that chose this, Ben! I begged you to come with me! I wanted you with me more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my whole life!” she spat, suddenly furious that he dared blame this on her! “I came for you! I risked my life for YOU!”

“To turn me! To change me to your cause! It was all a lie! A seduction! Masterfully crafted, I’ll give you that, but I see clearly now!”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Rey wiggled loose an arm and smacked at his face. Her eyes widened as his head snapped to the side, stunned by her own reaction. It was just… he’d hurt her. Every day she was forced to see his face through their bond, knowing how close she’d been to finally having… everything. She’d trusted him with her deepest pain! “YOU TOLD ME I WASN’T ALONE!”

Ben had her trapped underneath him, hands gripping her wrists hard, almost enough to bruise. His body pressed down against hers, and instinctually she spread her legs, bending at the knees to cradle him against her center. Warm breath heated her skin as he leaned so close she could almost taste his lips. “And you never have been. I’ve never lied to you,” he growled.

“Neither have I!” she responded.

“You went for your lightsaber!” Ben shouted, angrily.

“What would you have done, had I said ‘no’? I didn’t have a choice!”

“YOU ALWAYS HAD A CHOICE! YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE ME A CHANCE!” Ben bellowed with such venom, it felt like acid dripping into her veins. His hands tightened even tighter around her wrists. 

Rey’s eyes narrowed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, catching him off guard just long enough to twist their bodies around till she was on top. Her hands were tightened into fists as she tried to pound against his chest, but he was still holding on, preventing her from inflicting any real damage. “Why couldn’t you have just come with me?! You ruined EVERYTHING!”

“SO DID YOU!” he growled, rolling them back over, and slamming his pelvis down against hers in an effort to keep her still.

Rey inhaled sharply as she felt something hard between his legs. It strained and pulsed against her, almost in sync with the throbbing in her center. Her frustrations and his were swirling into a mass of confusion, hurt, and sexual desire… it was like nothing she’d ever felt before. She loathed him so much for this. For making her want him. For promising an end to her loneliness… only to break her heart. Seething from his betrayal and hers, Rey lifted her head, ignoring the tear sliding down her cheek. “I hate you,” she snarled. Nothing she’d said had ever been so honest and yet so much further from the truth.

“I know!” Ben slammed his lips against hers, rocking his pelvis against hers as she shuddered underneath him.

His kiss was rough and violent… teeth clashing against her, lips pressed so hard into her she was certain he’d cause a bruise. She knew they’d at least be swollen. Rey moaned against him, body struggling to thrust into him, needing him to make her feel this. His teeth tugged cruelly at her bottom lip till she whimpered, before moving down towards her neck. He sucked at her skin hard, biting and licking anything exposed. It hurt so good, shooting straight to her core, till desperation overwhelmed all sense. “Fuck me!”

Those words were all he needed to hear it seemed. He lifted his lips to her ear, his voice so dark and wicked. “I’ve never done this before, but be assured I’ll make you feel this!”

Rey’s head was spinning with want, her wrists straining against his grip. “Neither have I! I don’t care!” she replied through gritted teeth.

This wasn’t exactly how she’d seen her first time happening… in some random forest with her worst enemy rutting between her legs. Rey yelped as he finally let go of her wrists only to rip and tear at her clothes like tissue paper. She kicked off her boots, not even concerned over the ruined clothing. With her hands finally free, she reached out and pulled at his hair, yanking hard enough to hurt. His head snapped back from the pressure, and she licked up his neck, making sure her teeth pressed into his juggler like a threat. He groaned and shivered over her just as what was left of her clothes fell to pieces around her. 

Rey’s head dropped back down as a gloved hand slid down her body to cup her mound. His middle finger separating her lower lips, burying itself into her quivering cunt without hesitation. “Maker!” she cried. She was tight around the digit, her internal muscles protesting the sudden intrusion. She rocked her hips against it, panting as he added a second to stretch her wide. The gloves felt rough against her skin… and cold. It felt impersonal, but it was too amazing for her to demand to feel his skin.

“Look at you!” Ben grumbled, fighting against the tug of her hands in his hair. “So eager for the Supreme Leader to fuck you. Some Jedi you turned out to be! You would have been better off accepting my offer! I was promising you the galaxy!”

“I… didn’t want… the galaxy!” Rey shouted between heavy breaths. “I… just wanted… you!”

His lips slammed down against her once more, and he didn’t seem to care that she’d almost pulled out strands of his hair from her unrelenting grip. His tongue was dueling violently against hers, making the same motions as two gloved fingers fucked her pussy open for him. Rey ripped her mouth away from him. 

“Take off your clothes! I need to feel you!”

Ben pulled his hand away from her center, sucking her juices from his covered fingers, using his teeth to pull off the glove. His belt and tunic were next to go. Rey’s eyes burned as she watched him undress over her, and she pushing aside the tattered clothing hanging off of her. Finally, his thumbs slipped down under the elastic of his leather pants, sliding them down with no real finesse, revealing his thick erection to her hungry gaze. He was high up along her body, enough for her to lift up, neck curled down. It wasn’t a comfortable position, but she didn’t care. Her lips wrapped around the purpled head of his cock, sucking hard. 

His hips jerked, feeding her more of his dick into her mouth, distracted from his efforts to pull off his pants. Rey took care to make sure her teeth grazed him occasionally, a silent warning that she could ruin him if he didn’t behave. His hands slipped into her hair. She dived down to suck more of his throbbing member down her throat, wanting to gag on him, to feel him cut off breath… drown in the taste of his pre-cum. He seemed eager to oblige.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you! Get your mouth off me,” Ben demanded, his voice so strained. Rey pulled off and gasped for air, having gone without for a bit too long. She felt him shove her back into the ground, ripping off his pants and boots before he slid down her body. “At least you made me nice and wet for you.”

Rey’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as he ducked down to nip and suck at her breast. He seemed eager to leave his mark in every way possible, ruin her so completely, so there was no mistaking who she belonged to. If he could… he’d probably brand his name in her chest. Her back arched into his attack, feeling three fingers caress her curls, and bury themselves deep inside her. His rough penetration made her screech. Muscles protested, but she was wet enough to coat his fingers quickly, allowing him to fuck her at a brutal pace. Despite all the anger and hurt rolling off them both, she realized he was trying to prepare her… stretch her open for his cock… take care of her even now.

“I need more. Fuck me, Ben! Please! I need you to fill me!”

That seemed enough to break him of his concern. He groaned against her breast, sucking her nipple so deep inside his mouth she knew the bruising would last weeks before it faded. His lips moved up her body, kissing her collarbone, her neck, her cheek… and finally claiming her lips as she felt the blunt head of his cock slide against her folds. He was rutting into her, but not penetrating her clasping hole… adding more of her slick to his member before he finally breeched her.

“Now BEN!” Rey’s legs wrapped around him as she thrust her hip up, and Ben moaned as he finally slipped inside. It hurt, though the preparation helped, she felt like he might tear her in half. Somehow despite the pain, she couldn’t stop, drawing him in deep. She needed this connection of bodies, just as she treasured the connection of their souls. Everything about them hurt.

Ben’s hands reached for her hips, and sunk into her to the hilt. “Rey!” he breathed, jerking against her, till she felt him pushing into her cervix. He was so thick and long, so much more than she was capable of standing. She’d be lucky if she could stand… let alone walk when this was over.

“Move.”

He didn’t hesitate. His hips pounded away into her pussy, sending her deep into the dirt. It was filthy and lewd to hear his balls slap against her skin, wet sounds filling the silence as she gushed around him. “So tight… oh Rey… your cunt is so tight. I-I can’t last.”

Internal muscles were already fluttered around him. The pain easing into pleasure as she felt everything building, sending her to the heavens… past the stars. He slammed inside her at a brutal pace, rocking her into the ground until she felt like she might sink down underneath the surface. He was aiming for something, occasionally hitting something that made her vision go white. “Cum inside me, Ben. I want to feel it!”

Ben shuddered, face hiding in her neck, as he pumped inside her furiously. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum inside your pussy, Rey. You’re mine! You belong to me! I’ll be inside you forever!”

“Yes!” she whimpered, feeling like the world was melting. Her ears ringing. She held her breath and her body stiffened. She was cumming so hard… and so was he. Her internal muscles milking at his cock, pulling him even deeper than before. Rey whined in relief as his seed flooded her body, the heat of it filling her up so perfectly, escaping down her thigh. His nails dug into her hips, and he shouted her name, fucking her through their orgasm.

It was all too much. She was shaking… trembling. Finally full, but hating herself so much more for needing this. She knew he felt the same even as he pulled out from her… even as he kissed her lips far too gently, his finger collecting his cum and brutally shoving it inside her weeping cunt. He pulled back on his pants and boots far quicker than she would have expected, still wheezing from their exertions. His tunic dropped over her naked body, a replacement for the clothes he’d torn to shreds with his strength.

Ben’s voice was cold as he whispered to her, tilting her head so she’d have to face him. The rage in his eyes felt like a knife pressing in between her ribs. “Ironic… you came to me in the hopes of bringing back Ben Solo… but it was your leaving that sealed his fate. Now he feels deader to me than ever before….”

**The End**


End file.
